Guardians of The Galaxy: Mr Blue
by redgamer2755
Summary: Red comes into contact with a certain Ravager Captain that is well-known throughout the Galaxy, At first she is not too impressed with Yondu, but soon finds herself caring for him more and more. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - Not Part of The Plan

Guardians of The Galaxy: Mr. Blue

Red X Yondu

Chapter 1 - Not Part of The Plan

"What do you mean you can't diffuse it?" I yelled as Grace fumbled with the wires.

"Let me slow down for you. I. Cannot. Stop. The. Bomb. Red," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know I got that. You are supposed to be our tech expert. How the hell can you not stop it?"

"I'm color blind, okay?"

Did she just say she was color blind? What the? How the? That's what you get for paying so cheaply, Red. That was still no excuse for why this girl couldn't stop a simple bomb. I mean, don't you learn that in tech school? Maybe? Maybe not? There are legit, two wires. We have a fifty-fifty chance at choosing the wrong or right one.

"And you forgot to mention it?" I added.

"Well, there was never a good time to say anything. How would you even go talking about it. By the way, I'm going to have trouble with seeing colors and, diffusing bombs may be a struggle point for me."

Keiran was so going to kill us. He paid us to get this relic and deliver back to him. Now we can't because I recruited a color blind techy. This was not how it was supposed to go down. We were supposed to just grab and go, not arrive, get stuck with a bomb that is about to go off with no relic in sight. Ah, fuck it. Now was not the time to argue.

"Okay, okay. There is a blue and yellow wire on the board. Do you know which one to cut now?" I asked her.

"I'm fifty percent sure of which one to cut. It's either one of those two. I'm pretty sure."

"Just give me the damn clippers, Grace," I said snatching them from her hands.

I took the clippers and debated my options. Blue or yellow. The blue wire seemed to be connected to the main battery, while the yellow was attached to the actual explosive part. Batteries could power off the explosion, and explosives could also not go off but the timer will.

I gripped the clippers tight and neared them towards the yellow wire and gave it a quick snip. The explosives were disconnected from the timer, which continued to countdown. 3...2...1… nothing happened. I sighed a breath of relief, and watched Grace do the same.

"I'm sorry I let you down, boss."

"Don't be sorry, just mention these things before we get into another situation like this. Now come one, we got a relic to find."

* * *

"How will we know when we've found the thing we are looking for?" Grace asked while we trekked through the halls.

"Something tells me it will be on some type of pedestal with guard around it. Like in the movies? Important shit is always in the farthest, more well defended room." I replied.

"Make sense."

The walls were covered in some ancient lettering that I could not decipher. There were symbols of a civilization that was around long before Grace and I's people. Hell, long before we knew that the galaxy was as large as it was.

Both Grace and I were Terran, or human you could say. We were looked down upon in this galaxy of ours. Terrans were seen as nothing more than pests that could be thrown in the way in the case of an emergency situation. Hence, why Grace and I were currently looking for this relic and no one else was. We simply were expendable, while Keiran and his gang sat on their asses and watched us do the dirty work.

Keiran was technically our "boss." He ran up missions for me to do, and I gathered my party of misfits to go and collect whatever he gave us a paper for. My party consisted of me and two other people. Grace and Tina.

Tina was something called an Asgardian, I think she said. Her people were born onto the planet of Asgard where they were worshipped among the earlier forms of human known as the Vikings. She explained this to me awhile back when we first teamed up. She was the only one that I had met of her kind, and by the way she talks. She'll be the last that I ever meet.

"Red, you copy?" Tina called out on the radio.

"Copy you, T. You got eyes on something?"

"No, not currently. I'm getting nothing on our sensor. I just wanted to check in and see how close you guys were to the center."

"Not too far out, should be a quick grab and we'll meet you on the way out. In fact, go ahead and head back for our ship. Get her ready for take off, we'll need to get out of here ASAP," I ordered.

"Roger that. Tina out."

Grace and I continued down the ways, and soon found ourselves in a large chasm. The ancient lettering had become symbols. They showed people defending the center. "I'm guessing we are in the right place," I whispered.

I took in our surroundings. There were two exits for once we grabbed the relic. One was the one we were just coming through which would likely close after we snatched our prize. So we'd have to use the other way, which I had no idea where it led to. "T, you read me?"

"Loud and clear, Red."

"Get our bird in the sky. I'm not sure what way we are coming out, so I'll need you to be ready to pick us up from any point. I'm going to be sending you our location, you can track us that way," I said sending her our coordinates.

"Received. I'll be on standby."

"Red!" Grace called out.

"What is it?"

"I found something. It's some sort of urn looking thing."

"Does it look expensive?" I asked.

"Sure, if you are into that sort of thing," she replied.

"Grab it and be ready to run. T is on standby outside. Once we grab it, we run like hell."

Grace gave me a nod, and stretched her fingers. She was ready to grab when all of a sudden, I heard a sharp whistle from behind me. I didn't have time to turn, before I was shot across the room with an arrow that struck me into the wall. I couldn't move, it was too strong.

"Red, what the hell just happened?"

I ignored her when I saw multiple figures coming out of the shadows. There had to be atleast five of them. One of them look like a cyborg who looked like it had sex with a pig. He was one ugly dude. Another was a Terran, and was male. He was of a small build and had a somewhat of a beard to him. The one in front though was definitely their leader.

He was blue, which gave his race off too easily. Centaurian. His red crest was also a well-known sign. Centaurians were known for their distinctive looks and physical abilities of which he had, no doubt in my mind. His shot his arrow with a whistle if that didn't give it all away, then I don't know what would.

Grace gave me a nervous look and went to touch my hand, hoping to pull me from beneath the arrow. "Now, now, missy, I wouldn't suggest doing that unless you want to see your little friend's throat cut," the leader spoke.

She listened and backed away slowly from me. "There you go, no need to be rash about anything," he continued. Grace gave a snarl from under her breath, she didn't like be told what to especially from dickweeds like this guy.

"Ladies, I humbly ask that you leave this place and leave the score with us. Unless, you want us to take it off your corpses when we kill you for it."

"Fuck off, I've met rats that are more terrifying than you old man," I countered.

"What did you just say to me, girl?" The Centaurian said coming closer so that his face was only inches away from mine.

"I said 'fuck off' old man. Can you not hear me? Is that your problem?" I repeated.

"Do you even know who you are speaking to?" He asked angrily.

"Yeah, an ugly ass pig computer. A poor excuse for a Terran and some old Centaurian who thinks he is all tough shit. Did I miss anyone?" I growled.

"The name is Yondu Udonta. Does that ring any bells for ya, babe?"

Yondu Udonta. It didn't sound familiar. But the more I said it, the more I thought I knew it. Yondu. Yondu was the name of a captain that is in charge of one of the many Ravager squads in this sector. He is known for his ruthless killings and strange accent. Wait...wait. This is the guy that everyone talks about? This is Yondu Udonta? The most feared Ravager captain in our system? Are you kidding me? He wasn't even that intimidating.

"Oh yeah, you're that one guy who killed those one things and stole some other stuff," I laughed.

"Very funny, I suggest you keep that attitude," he paused and proceeded to look at his men. "Grab the relic and take the girl. Leave her friend here. We'll want someone to be able to tell what exactly happened here."

Grace lunged for me, but was deflected by the male Terran. She hit the ground hard, and was knocked unconscious from the blow. Her body laid there, only soft breaths came from her lips as her eyes closed.

"You, son of a bitch!" I yelled.

"Oh shut the fuck up. She isn't dead. She will wake up after few minutes when we've left," the man replied.

Tears were streaming down my face. I didn't want to leave her, not like this. She needed to have something to return to Keiran or else he would kill both her and Tina. He wouldn't care if I got snatched. Hell, I was expendable and easily replaceable. But I didn't want that to come back on them. So when the Ravagers were too busy grabbing the urn, I tossed her my extra radio. Hopefully, when she awoke she would give me a call and we could sort this all out.

A hand then reached around my waist and pulled me up onto some shoulders. The hand was blue, so just by guessing I knew it was Yondu. "C'mon princess. I have just the place for you to stay."


	2. Chapter 2 - One of Us

**Guardians of The Galaxy: Mr. Blue**

 **Red X Yondu**

 **Chapter 2 - One of Us**

"Don't I get atleast one phone call?" I shouted to the guards as they walked away from my cell. "No? Well, thanks for the chat guys! You really know how to make a girl feel welcome."

I took a deep breath and checked out my new room. There were metal walls, a toilet, sink, and a very uncomfortable looking bed. Home sweet home, you could say.

I laid down on my bed and began reflecting on the day's events. First was the meeting with Keiran to get our assignment. He'd been a bit more calm than normal this morning. Most of the time something would be stuck up his ass, but something was different.

 _He probably knew what was going to happen to you._ I shook my head in disbelief. Keiran was in the business of making money. He wouldn't pay Yondu Udonta to off us, he'd have to offer up all of the things he had collected over the years. So it couldn't have been a trap.

The next thing, was getting into the sacred ground with Grace. Tina had volunteered to stay behind and guard the ship. She always preferred to be left out, she never liked fighting unless it was the absolute last option. Grace on the other hand, was always ready to pick a fight.

The two were complete opposites, how I wound up with them was a complete mystery. I mean, I found Grace in some shithole bar on Knowhere. She'd had one too many and was trying to wrestle a few Easiks. I helped her fight, and we'd been partners ever since.

Now, Tina on the other hand I met when I'd been out in space touring the planets from the ship. Grace was flying and we'd come across Tina drifting out in the complete darkness. She was all alone, it almost looked like she had been dumped. We had pulled her and kept her breathing. She could never recall what happened, or at least she never bothered to share. But she was grateful for her rescue.

Which leads us to this point. My crew is gone and I'm here...on a ship with some Ravagers. _Not just any Ravagers, Red. Yondu Udonta's Ravagers._ Oh yes, how could I forget? Udonta was the most feared criminal in the galaxy. Many legends had been told about him through the course of his career. When I was younger, I remember everyone talked about him and his exploits.

About twenty years ago, he'd been sold as a Kree battle slave. So he was older, but apparently not close enough to retirement age because he still was around the galaxy making deals. His krest, or lack thereof was cut off because of his disgraceful actions that were not approved by his people and their empire. If you really thought about it, he has had a very rough life. That could be why he seemed so much like a jackass when we met. But I had a feeling that he was more than meets the eye.

"Like your quarters, darlin?'" Yondu asked.

I sat up and saw him leaning on the bars of my new place. His legs were crossed and his arms supported him against the front of the cell. His statue was intimidating, I'll give him that. But it wasn't enough for me to cower like some of his other lackeys.

"Could I get some throw pillows? Maybe an air freshener? I like it but it needs a bit of sprucing up," I countered.

Yondu bit his lip and gave a smirk. "You got spirit, I like that. Perhaps, I'll let you join my crew instead of killing ya after all."

"Did you come down here for something in particular besides your death threats, or are you just checking on your new passenger?"

"It's my ship. I go where I want, when I want and I chose to come here."

"Well, that me just roll out the red carpet for you sir. You grace me with your presence," I rolled my eyes and turned to look at the wall behind me.

I could hear Yondu sigh under his breath. He must of thought I would be compliant after he basically, kidnapped me. Don't get me wrong, I was a bit nervous being here. These people were Ravagers, an enemy that I had never been in contact with before. They'd been born professionals where as I was still learning the tricks of the trade.

"I'll have Kraglin get you some food while you're down here," Yondu said, leaving me in peace.

* * *

It's been about three weeks since I'd been taken hostage onto the Ravager ship. Kraglin had brought me food atleast twice a day, and we'd chat a bit. He was easy to coax information out of. He was like me, looking for a place to fit in this world and he thought that being in the Ravagers may help him find his purpose.

He was also very loyal to Yondu. The guy had invested everything in this man, and believed that he was going to lead them to the top of the galaxy. I personally thought of him as a "jukebox hero," because he had so many stars in his eyes.

"Cap'n doesn't know what to do with you yet. You don't have any bounties on ya and we haven't seen ya combat skills enough to recruit ya," Kraglin told me.

"Doesn't matter to me, Krag. I'm just along for the ride any more. My friends are probably dead by now anyway. I don't have anything left."

It was true, not having Grace or Tina contact me meant one thing. They were dead, and it was because my stupid ass couldn't get the artifact faster. No, I just had to get captured and leave them behind.

"Not true, here take this. But don't tell no one I gave it to ya,. You can contact them later," he said handing me my radio.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"Shh… someone is coming. Hide it." He said turning to face the back of the hallway.

I lifted my pillow and placed the radio beneath it. I then listened for the footsteps. Lots of people had gone passed me on a daily basis. I had begun to recognize the sounds of each and everyone's steps. And in this case it was Tazerface.

"Talking to the prisoner, are we Kraglin? Don't imagine she has anything interesting to say," Tazerface said as he nodded at me.

"Just following orders from Yondu. He wants her checked on every few hours."

"He doesn't know what to do with her, does he? I think we should just space her, she isn't worth anything."

"Right, because you are one to talk about value. Have you looked in a mirror lately, piggy? I think you've been hit with the ugly stick too many times," I snarled.

Tazerface took his attention from Kraglin and give a nasty glare my way. "What did you just say, you little bitch?" I grinned at him, "I'll talk really slow so you can understand me… You. Are. Ugly." Tazerface growled at me and look over at Kraglin.

"I'm gonna kill her," He yelled while shoving Kraglin and hitting the release button.

The bars sank into the floor and he came into my space. He'd reached behind himself and pulled out a knife. His nostrils flared and his eyebrows scrunched together. He was ready to fight. "Come here, bitch," he growled once more.

I laughed at him and lunged. He went to slice my arm, but I blocked with my other. I went low and slid my leg beneath him. He fell and was lying on his back. I then took a foot and pressed it against his neck. "Stay down," I ordered. Our eyes never stopped looking at one another, we both were still in combat mode. I wanted to kill him, and I was going to… but a slow clap came from outside the cell.

I looked up to find Yondu standing there, clapping his hands. "That answers that question," he said waving for me to take my foot off of Tazerface's neck. I did as he said and took a step back. Tazerface got up and dusted himself off, heading back from where ever he had come from.

Yondu offered me his hand, and I took it. "I'd like for you to join us," he said pulling me out from the cell. _Join us? You mean the Ravagers?_ I'll admit it was a tempting offer, but I had no skills that could even compare to some of these guys. I mean, I could do some hand-to-hand contact, but shooting was not my forte.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Uh, ya just took down one of my biggest guys, that deserves some attention."

"He had it coming."

"I know and I'm looking forward to seeing what else you have in store for us. I would suggest taking the offer, darlin'."

I thought about it for a minute, going through the pros and cons in my head. _Pros are money, freedom, and not being alone. I'd be apart of a team again. The cons are not working undercover, everyone will know who you are and who you work for. Good luck, being wanted by the whole damn Nova Corps._

"Deal," I said shaking his hand.

"Excellent. C'mon now, let's head over to my own personal shootin' range. I wanna see how you handle a gun."

I swallowed hard. _Guns? You have no experience in those. Have fun trying to impress him._

* * *

Yondu and I walked into the range. I was nervous to say that least. _You are always nervous. Just pick a damn gun._ A rifle caught my attention as I went over to the cabinet. I picked it up, only to have Yondu take it from me and smile.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves now. I want you to start with something smaller," he spoke.

"Okay, what do you suggest then?"

"Try this," he said handing me a pistol.

I took it from his hand and held it for awhile. It was strange. I'd never shot a gun before in my entire life. I have always used my hands in combat. Guns were of no use to me. When I was on missions for Keiran, we'd use stealth. Guns were too loud and could set off a whole base if detected.

"Never used one, huh?" Yondu laughed.

"You can tell? "

"I have eyes for innocence, darlin'. You aren't so stone-cold as you think," he flirted.

Yondu then came up beside me. "Hold it here, on the grip." I did as I was told. "Take aim with your sights, then flip the safety. When you are ready, pull the trigger down range." I focused on what he had said. _Grip tight, aim, safety, fire._ The bullet was released and completely missed the target.

"That'll happen sometimes. You'll lead to practice some more before I can put you out onto the field with my boys. We don't need any friendly-fire," he joked.

"You're an ass, Yondu."


End file.
